


Emails

by patchfire, raving_liberal



Series: Story of Three Boys [75]
Category: Glee
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-09
Updated: 2012-08-09
Packaged: 2017-11-11 18:54:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/481768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patchfire/pseuds/patchfire, https://archiveofourown.org/users/raving_liberal/pseuds/raving_liberal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A glimpse into the lives of half a former glee club.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Emails

From: “Magic Mike” mrchang@bostonconservatory.edu  
To: “Finn Hudson” fhudson5894@wisc.edu; “Sam Evans” sevans1564@lsu.edu; “Noah Puckerman” npuckerman845@newschool.edu; “Kurt Hummel” khummel16b@mmm.edu  
Subject: I can’t be the only one   
Date: September 12, 2012

Guys, I can’t be the only one who gets to a staircase and looks around to lift a wheelchair up, right? A few of the guys here have started asking me if I have a stair phobia, because I almost always end up pausing at the foot or the top of a flight. 

Boston’s great. How’s everywhere else? 

Mike 

 

From: “Sam I Am” sevans1564@lsu.edu  
To: “Magic Mike” mrchang@bostonconservatory.edu; “Finn Hudson” fhudson5894@wisc.edu; “Noah Puckerman” npuckerman845@newschool.edu; “Kurt Hummel” khummel16b@mmm.edu  
Subject: Re: I can’t be the only one  
Date: September 14, 2012

Ha! I thought I was the only one doing that, but no one thinks I have a stair phobia. Probably because we run stairs a lot. 

I ended up rushing Sigma Alpha Mu... yes, Sam. Sam is in Sammy. They aren’t quite as appreciative of my impressions, though. Did anyone else rush?

Sam

 

From: “Finn Number 11 Hudson” fhudson5894@wisc.edu  
To: “Sam I Am” sevans1564@lsu.edu; “Noah Puckerman” npuckerman845@newschool.edu; “Kurt Hummel” khummel16b@mmm.edu; “Magic Mike” mrchang@bostonconservatory.edu  
Subject: Re: I can’t be the only one  
Date: September 14, 2012

Yeah me too, especially after QSA meetings. Which speaking of, we had a bunch of people from the QSA over at our dorm to watch Alphabet Soup and they all thought it was really cool. My friend Syd likes your speech Sam and she also thinks Tina is really hot, so watch out Mike if you guys ever happen to come to Madison to visit me. Beware of Syd!

Didn’t rush. A couple of the frats were pretty cool but some of them not so much. Heard some really stupid shit at Fiji and it just kind of put me off the whole thing. I’m busy enough as it is with football and the Wisconsin Singers and the QSA stuff. 

I had to show Syd pictures of Pride to make her believe I wasn’t like those Fiji guys but now she knows that not all football players are douchebags. Me and Jaime and The Doug are totally not like that.

FINN

 

From: “Kurt Hummel” khummel16b@mmm.edu  
To: “Finn Number 11 Hudson” fhudson5894@wisc.edu; “Sam I Am” sevans1564@lsu.edu; “Noah Puckerman” npuckerman845@newschool.edu; “Magic Mike” mrchang@bostonconservatory.edu  
Subject: Re: I can’t be the only one  
Date: September 16, 2012

I actually find myself more often thinking things like “What if one of us in this stagecraft class were in a wheelchair? He or she couldn’t complete half of the assignments.” As it happens, I think I detest this stagecraft class. I’m currently hiding from the drill sergeant who is masquerading as the professor for the class. Yes, on a Sunday. 

There are no fraternities or sororities, outside of honor societies, at Marymount, so no rushing. One of the people at “G-SNAP” kept insisting he knew me from somewhere; I suspect it’s YouTube but I acted like he was quite possibly insane. It’s bad enough to be recognized twice in class from people who obsessively watch show choir competition videos. 

Kurt

 

From: “Noah Puckerman” npuckerman845@newschool.edu  
To: “Kurt Hummel” khummel16b@mmm.edu; “Finn Number 11 Hudson” fhudson5894@wisc.edu; “Sam I Am” sevans1564@lsu.edu; “Magic Mike” mrchang@bostonconservatory.edu  
Subject: Re: I can’t be the only one  
Date: September 18, 2012

Two weeks in, and Kurt’s already skipping class. And they say college doesn’t change anything. No, wait, they don’t say that. 

No frats at Mannes, either, but yeah, I catch myself stopping for a second near stairs. Don’t let K fool you; I think there’s been at least four people that have recognized him. No one recognizes me from anything which is fine. 

All my classes are too small to skip or not get noticed, flying under the radar. It’s pretty weird. 

Noah

 

From: “Magic Mike” mrchang@bostonconservatory.edu  
To: “Finn Number 11 Hudson” fhudson5894@wisc.edu; “Sam I Am” sevans1564@lsu.edu; “Noah Puckerman” npuckerman845@newschool.edu; “Kurt Hummel” khummel16b@mmm.edu; “Artie Abrams” aabrams475@usc.edu  
Subject: Singing   
Date: September 19, 2012

So here’s what I’ve gathered:

Finn is the only one who’s singing?  
Sam is the only one who rushed?   
Kurt is already practiced at skipping classes? 

Things really do change??

Mike

 

From: “Kurt Hummel” khummel16@mmm.edu  
To: “Magic Mike” mrchang@bostonconservatory.edu; “Finn Number 11 Hudson” fhudson5894@wisc.edu; “Sam I Am” sevans1564@lsu.edu; “Noah Puckerman” npuckerman845@newschool.edu; “Artie Abrams” aabrams475@usc.edu  
Subject: Re: Singing  
Date: September 19, 2012

Not all classes are of equal importance. Sometimes other things are more important than a perfect attendance record, you know. 

Actually, one of my classes is chorus, so, yes, I’m singing. In addition there’s musical theatre class, which includes, as you might expect, singing. Between classes and their obligations, however, and work, I’m trying to be judicious with my extra-curricular activities for now. 

I will give the drivers of New York a bit of credit, though. They do bring such interesting problems with their cars. 

Kurt

 

From: “Sam I Am” sevans1564@lsu.edu  
To: “Magic Mike” mrchang@bostonconservatory.edu; “Finn Number 11 Hudson” fhudson5894@wisc.edu; “Kurt Hummel” khummel16@mmm.edu; “Noah Puckerman” npuckerman845@newschool.edu; “Artie Abrams” aabrams475@usc.edu  
Subject: Re: Singing  
Date: September 20, 2012

I have no idea how Finn is managing to sing. Dude, how are you doing that with football practice and classes? Seriously! The frat really doesn't take up that much time, it's just social stuff. And I haven't skipped any classes. I think the athletic staff would come after me. It's odd, it's like they don't care how well we do in our classes, as long as we mostly pass, but we'd better sit our asses in class. 

I can't believe none of you rushed. I guess it's hard to rush if there aren't any frats, though, I'll give you that. Artie? No frat for you either? 

Fiji are dicks here, too.

Sam 

 

From: “Finn Number 11 Hudson” fhudson5894@wisc.edu  
To: “Sam I Am” sevans1564@lsu.edu; “Magic Mike” mrchang@bostonconservatory.edu; “Kurt Hummel” khummel16@mmm.edu; “Noah Puckerman” npuckerman845@newschool.edu; “Artie Abrams” aabrams475@usc.edu  
Subject: Re: Singing  
Date: September 20, 2012

Singers practice is on Sunday and they mostly travel in the spring I guess. Its fun. I’m tired but thats what holidays breaks are for right?

Fiji are dicks everywhere dude. Its likes one of those truths of life.

FINN

 

From: “Artie Abrams” aabrams475@usc.edu  
To: “Magic Mike” mrchang@bostonconservatory.edu; “Sam I Am” sevans1564@lsu.edu; “Finn Number 11 Hudson” fhudson5894@wisc.edu; “Kurt Hummel” khummel16@mmm.edu; “Noah Puckerman” npuckerman845@newschool.edu  
Subject: Re: Singing  
Date: September 20, 2012

No frat for me. No singing, either. I’m in the Cinema Arts Student Association and the Experimental Cinema Society. Lauren and I are working on another film so we get together once a week. We alternate where we meet up so only one of us has to drive. 

I’ll be sure to keep an eye out for Fiji. Come to think of it, I believe that’s the frat that got in trouble during rush week for having a Dunk-a-Crip booth. They tried to claim they were making an anti-gang violence statement. The pledge in question was wearing a blue bandana, but also had forearm crutches. 

Artie Abrams  
USC School of Cinematic Arts

 

From: “Noah Puckerman” npuckerman845@newschool.edu  
To: “Finn Number 11 Hudson” fhudson5894@wisc.edu; “Sam I Am” sevans1564@lsu.edu;   
“Magic Mike” mrchang@bostonconservatory.edu; “Kurt Hummel” khummel16b@mmm.edu; “Artie Abrams” aabrams475 @ usc.edu  
Subject: Re: Singing   
Date: September 22, 2012

Yeah, it’s the middle of the night. 

I have to take ‘Chorus’ as a class for two years, so still plenty of singing. The oh-so-fun part is the voice majors trying to lord it over everyone else in the room. Then there’s the ones that say they started playing instruments to avoid singing. Allison, Ben, and I try to stay out of the way, along with the four theory majors. Chorus: the only part of the Mannes experience that brings us all together. 

Sounds like that frat needs to be suspended or whatever. Disbanded? I don’t know. 

Noah


End file.
